Sex Appeal
by Tsuyume
Summary: Kise poseía un atractivo sexual, eso cualquiera lo sabía. Pero tal vez Kasamatsu acababa de notarlo. Kise x Kasamatsu.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" no me pertenecen, sólo esta historia/one-shot.

* * *

**.**

**"Sex Appeal"**

**.**

Resulta increíble la forma en que Kise puede a veces ser tan ingenuo. O despistado.

El rubio de la Generación de los Milagros era modelo, eso cualquiera lo sabía. Que además fuera poseedor de lo que muchos denominan un "sex appeal" único, era algo de lo que él entendía muy poco. Quizás por resultarle natural, Ryouta muchas veces no se daba cuenta cuando hacía algo "sexy" porque, claro, ser sensual formaba parte de su personalidad, de su envidiable ADN.

Kasamatsu, por su parte, estaba por descubrirlo.

Hacía por entonces una tarde radiante. El Sol estaba pasando su punto más alto y las pequeñas nubes se disipaban dejando ver un hermoso cielo azul. Pero lejos de poder disfrutar de aquel bello día, Kise se encontraba en el jardín de la preparatoria Kaijo, ayudando al jardinero —el señor Misato-san— a plantar nuevas flores, por haberle roto sus preciadas orquídeas esa misma mañana.

No fue a propósito. El chico copia estaba en medio de su clase de educación física cuando pateó el balón con demasiada fuerza y, lamentablemente, la pelota no fue a parar al arco rival, fue hacia las bonitas flores que adornaban el césped del jardín.

—Después sigues con estas otras, muchacho.

El anciano, jardinero de la preparatoria Kaijo, le señaló unas pequeñas macetas al rubio de primer año para luego dejarlo e ir, a paso lento, en busca del otro cajón de flores al vivero que quedaba detrás del predio.

Ryouta, vistiendo la ropa de trabajo de todo jardinero —unos pantalones de gabardina verdes oscuros, una camiseta sin mangas de algodón y un par de guantes—, sólo hizo un pequeño mohín y volvió a poner sus manos a la obra.

"Mooo, pero yo no rompí tantas flores~".

Con una lágrima de cocodrilo asomando por la comisura de sus ojos, Kise tomó la pequeña maceta que tenía a su lado y con mucho cuidado comenzó a sacar las orquídeas que allí crecían para luego plantarlas en los huecos que ya había hecho sobre la tierra fértil.

Pese a que trascurrían los últimos meses del verano, el calor se hacía sentir. Y allí bajo el Sol, Kise no hacía más que sudar e intentar limpiarse con el dorso de la mano las gotas que caían por su mentón.

A pocos metros de donde él estaba, algunos chicos del tercer año salían de la preparatoria después de terminar sus clases extracurriculares. Entre ellos, Kasamatsu.

El pelinegro de ojos azules caminaba distraídamente entre sus compañeros. Muchos de ellos se habían adelantado en grupo, quizás por eso no notaron al rubio a un costado del pasillo, justo donde el césped comenzaba a crecer. Pero Yukio sí. Estaba tirando del nudo de su corbata después de remangarse —todavía más— las mangas de su camisa, cuando logró ver a Kise "jugando" con la tierra en aquel pequeño jardín. Alzó una ceja, incrédulo, para luego mirarlo con más atención.

Una pequeña comezón en su mejilla y Kise se frotaba con el guante sucio, dejando un poco de tierra en su rostro y nariz. Después volvía a secarse la frente, intentando despegar sus cabellos húmedos de la misma, para luego suspirar con cansancio. A su lado todavía quedaba trabajo por hacer.

—Qué calor…

Los rayos del Sol brillaban en su piel perlada de sudor.

El modelo —entonces jardinero— se quitó los guantes y tomó con ambas manos la parte baja de su camiseta, tirando de ella. Tan lenta y sutilmente, que fue más que un simple desquite de calor para el único testigo de su impulso.

Kasamatsu creyó estar alucinando producto de la insolación.

La forma en que las manos de Kise iban subiendo la prenda, descubriendo su bien formado torso, para luego pasarla por su cuello y liberarse de la misma con un suave movimiento —incluso meciendo su melena dorada—, habían dejado al capitán con más que una pasajera taquicardia. Con sus ojos azules enmarcados en el asombro y sus labios entreabiertos, Kasamatsu sólo pudo ver cómo Kise tiraba su camiseta al césped y tomaba una manguera para mojarse la cabeza y, luego, lavarse el rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo, el pelinegro paseó sus brillantes ojos azules por aquella perfección de hombre. Su rostro mojado; las gotas de agua fría surcando por su bien formado pecho —luciendo las bondades de extenuantes horas de ejercicio—, y su amplia espalda sudando bajo el Sol… Aún sucio con tierra, se le hacía una postal demasiado estimulante para su frágil corazón.

"Maldito Kise"

Kasamatsu tragó con dificultad; el aire le faltó, y estaba seguro que sus mejillas se veían más que sonrojadas y que su cabeza hacía más que alucinar con el atractivo sexual de su novio. Y no, no era sólo por el calor.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
